


A Little Peach Pernod

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Medicine Man (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What happens when Bronx gets a taste of Peach Pernod?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Campbell and Bronx one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/65864457

"Man, Campbell, this stuff is great. Do I want to know the side effects?"  
   

"You'll find out."

 

Later...

   

"Hey, Campbell, why don't we take a break right here under this tree, if you know what I mean."  
   

"I'm not sure I do, Bronx," came his sarcastic reply. He really should have told her the side effects before he let her drink that stuff. Regardless, he wasn't going to let her do anything she wouldn't normally do.  
   

"C'mon, Campbell. I know it's been a while for you, but I don't mind."  
   

"Bronx, flattered as I am, we're in the middle of a forest and you are drunk off Peach Pernod."  
   

"I don't mind that, either," she flirted, leaning up against his chest.  
   

Campbell kicked himself for letting her have that stuff. He knew that it could lead to this, and he didn't want to have to deny her. Though, he couldn't in clear conscience accept her advances, in case she'd regret them later.  
   

Since she didn't hear a response, she backed off a little and started undoing the buttons on Campbell's shirt. Campbell gently removed her hands. He couldn't let her do this.  
   

"Bronx, I'm taking you back to the lab. I want you to take a nap. Let the Pernod wear off."  
   

"But, Campbell," she whined.  
   

"I'll carry you if I have to."  
   

"I dare you!"  
   

So, that's what he had to do. She fell asleep in his arms on the way there. She'd be good in a couple of hours. She probably wouldn't even remember what happened.  
   

Sure enough, she woke up after two and a half hours. "Campbell," she muttered, "my head hurts."  
   

"That's the hangover."  
   

"You think I don't know that?"  
   

"Sorry."  
   

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to jump you back there in the forest."  
   

"No harm done, Bronx. I know you didn't mean anything by it."  
   

"It wasn't just the drink talking. I love you, Campbell. I guess I just needed liquid courage to do anything about it."  
   

"Liquid courage never helped me. I still couldn't tell you I loved you too, because I do."  
   

"Well, you told me that stuff would change me, you just didn't tell me it would be for the better. Now get over here and kiss me."  
   

"Are you sure you're not still drunk?"  
   

"I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
